Awkward Help
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: when Kyoko needs help with a Natsu scene, she goes to Ren. After reading the scene and a little discussion, there's only one thing to do. But it's not what you expect.


_**Disclaimer:** _Sadly, you would be dreaming to think I own Skip Beat. Not that I really want to own it, I just want to write some omakes

This was a thought i had for a while, adn it's a new take on an old, common idea floating aroudn here. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awkward Help<strong>_

Kyoko fidgeted as her sempai read through her script for Box R, particularly the scene she was expected to perform on Friday. Tsuruga-san calmly read it like a professional, almost lounging in his seat on the couch, not even the slightest bit nervous. Though really, she wasn't surprised that he was fine reading it while she wasn't. He was the greatest actor she knew (next one being Hizuri Otousama of course). This kind of scene would be a piece of cake for him!

But for Kyoko…

She still hadn't returned to her normal complexion since reading it this morning. The fidgeting only increased as the day went on. She tried talking to Moko-san, but the blunt actress told her to just tough it out, even if it killed her. That was why she had to ask Tsuruga-san. He would help her out with this scene. He was the only one who could.

Nibbling her lip, the actress cast him glances every few seconds, seeing if there was any change in his expression. The man's face remained as placid now as it was when he first started reading the script. Not a twitch, not a sparkle. No frown, no smirk. This guy was a statue. If his eyes weren't moving and the sound of light breathing couldn't be heard, she would have thought he was replaced by a mannequin. The silence was killing her.

If she knew it would take him that long to read the script, she would have handed it to him while she did dinner's dishes! In exchange for helping her with this script, she made him a light dinner. Yashiro-san told her he had a late lunch with a producer and therefore didn't have any real appetite this time. Honestly he never did, but according to the manager, Tsuruga-san ate more whenever Kyoko intervened. It was a good thing then that it was her best method for asking for help then.

So there they were in his apartment, thanks to a meddling manager and an awkward script. Very awkward. 'There is no way I can do this as I am right now. Father would be so disappointed in me…'

Finally Tsuruga-san put the script down and looked at her evenly. "So… I take it scene 23 is the one you're troubled with?"

"Y…yes…" Going even redder than before, Kyoko looked to her hands firmly scrunching her skirt.

"I take it you've had no further experiences like it since Guam?" She nodded mutely, not looking up. "And the whole idea is still disturbing to you." Another nod, this one bringing more shame to the girl. "I see…

"I guess there's only one thing you can do about this then."

The finality in his voice increased her already high heart rate, nearly deafening the girl with the thumpings in her chest. The scene was just too embarrassing for an inexperienced, love-deficient girl like her. She couldn't possibly do a… a… kiss… scene in her state.

And this wasn't just kissing in the scene. No, this was more than just the peck she gave Corn, or the one he gave her she dubbed her true first. It was supposed to use the same function as that anteater's abdominal lip/tongue battle, but with their…

She was too embarrassed to even think it! And she was supposed to do that as Natsu?! There was no ways she could! Not without help. Maybe even a tea-

Mentally shaking herself for a moment, she looked up hopefully to Tsuruga-san. The matter of fact way he looked at her only made her heart beat faster in anticipation. He already knew what to do. She just had to take his advice, and Natsu would be able to do this. But how would they…

"It's a good thing you've a minor."

Huh? Kyoko gave him a confused look as he straightened himself in his seat without a single worry. How was that a good thing? "If you weren't, it would be harder to explain away."

What?

He looked her straight in the eye, calmly, like any other time he was giving casual advice. "Tomorrow morning talk to Sawara-san and tell him about this scene. Tell him that you aren't ready for this level of intimacy and he can work with the director to edit it out or adjust the blocking to make it easier for you to perform."

"Eh?" Her heart calmed down, but she was completely baffled. What was he talking about?

Somehow reading her face, Tsuruga-san explained. "Just because it's in the script doesn't mean you absolutely have to do this Mogami-san. You are allowed to say no. Especially if the scene goes against your moral code or physical abilities."

"But… I thought-"

Smirking, the seasoned actor explained. "It's true that actors are expected to do everything that is in the script, regardless of personal beliefs, but many actors and actresses put conditions in their contracts to protect themselves from being taken advantage of. Several popular ones have no nudity clauses, and minors can never be constrained to participate in even small sexual activities for a role. There have been too many instances where children were molested, and let it happen, because they felt they had to for their role.

"If this scene makes you uncomfortable, you have the right to say no. The director can't fire you for it or harass you about it later. If the scene is absolutely necessary for the filming, they will use a body double. You do not need to do this scene."

Blinking, Kyoko tried to reason out what he said. She… didn't have to… make out… with her costar? She didn't have to do this scene? "Really?"

"Really Mogami-san." Tsuruga-san smiled kindly as she sorted out her head. "It's perfectly fine to speak up about a scene that makes you feel uncomfortable. I advise talking this over with Sawara-san and making clauses in your future contracts to prevent this kind of confusion."

She stared at him for a goof minute in silence before almost flopping backwards on the couch, all the tension leaving her body. She had stressed about this scene all day! Only to find out that it is possible to get out of it?! And here she thought…

Suddenly she wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed. This definitely wasn't the way she expected things to turn out. "I see…"

"Why do you look so disappointed?"

Tsuruga-san's question perked her back into her upright position, finally looking at him in the eye. His near blank yet boyish face was in play, blinking at her. It only baffled her more. "Eh?"

"You look like you were expecting something else…" Donning came to his eyes and his mouth twitched slightly. "Were you hoping for a kissing lesson?"

"REH?! Instantly she turned red, flying into a panic all over again. This only fueled the mischievous side of the gentleman actor that only she and a few others saw.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just asked." Somehow a lighter version of the emperor of the night appeared on his face, his grin laughing at her embarrassment.

"TSURUGA-SAN!" There was no escaping the embarrassment she now felt, her heart pounding in her ears worse than before. He was teasing her!

"Hey, better you practice with someone you know and trust than someone you don't." Slowly he slid closer to her, his eyes looming dangerously. "And no one's complained about me kissing them yet."

Just when his head came within arms' length, Kyoko thrust a pillow into his face, effectively holding him and it there. She glared straight into his eyes over the pillow, still beet red. "NO thank you Tsuruga-san. I'm perfectly fine asking Sawara-san to help remove me from this predicament."

The man stilled for only a moment before she felt him shake beyond the pillow. The mischievousness in his eyes matched his smothered laughter. "If you insist."

"I do."

"Probably a good idea right now anyway." Grinning, Tsuruga-san leaned away and stood up from the couch. "I doubt I'd let you go home if we started that now. Shall we get going? It's getting late."

Slightly confused by his comment, Kyoko just nodded and left her seat, glad he got that out of his mind. She couldn't stop thinking about what he meant though through the car ride to her place. Well, considering how inexperienced she was in the physical aspects of love compared to this playboy, it might take all night for her to correctly learn how to… kiss… that way. She heard him say something about having to get over this hurdle someday, but she wasn't really paying attention. The girl was trying to think of this as logically as possible, ignoring the concept of love in any direction.

It was only when they pulled to a stop at the restaurant that she started to pull out of her thoughts. Tsuruga-san opened her door and led her towards the door like always to say good night, but for some reason he gently took her hand along the way. Ten feet away from the door he stopped, almost pulling her to a stop too. "Eh?"

Their eyes connected again briefly seconds before he pressed his lips to her captured hand. For the third time that night red spread over her entire body; this could not be happening… Their eyes met one last time, and he smiled somewhat cheekily. "Good night Mogami-san. Sleep well."

With that, the whimsical man turned and nearly waltzed back to his car, driving off before Kyoko could even string two words together. She merely gaped at his exit, heart beating out of her throat now. "Wha… what was… that…"

END

* * *

><p>AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, so Ren's **_not_ **gonna teach her how to kiss for a Natsu bit. Instead he talks about legal actions! This is a real thing, and I read that Scarlett Johansson actually has a no nudity clause in her contracts. And really, you can't expect under-aged actors to perform intimate scenes without parental consent at the very least. This is probably why Natsu doesn't have a kiss scene in Box R right now. She does have the right to say no though even if she wasn't under-age. Shirley Temple (RIP) once told people that whenever a director or producer tried to make her do something uncomfortable, on or off set, she would run for the hills, and this was way back in the day. Kyoko can say no; she just didn't realize she could until then.

Love how Ren snuck in some physical affection though. He's so wonderful when he's playful. He's also giddy that for once she's not freezing up in fear anymore. Oh the pluses that came with Natsu. Think this change is real? Let's hope! X3


End file.
